


Forgiven

by Garance



Series: My english works [30]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Translation in English
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: How did Bruce get back to Gotham after Justice League without the Flying Fox ?





	Forgiven

Forgiven 

 

Clark smiled slightly, it was pretty funny to see Batman not finding his words and trying to tell him that he liked him. He left to take care of the civilians and with a team work, sent Steppenwolf back on his planet. They had won. Cyborg and Flash banged their fists together, the warrior and the Atlantant went on to talk about the history of their nation, and he wanted to get to know Bruce better, whom he had felt nervous and uncomfortable for a few moments. His heartbeat had increased considerably and his breathing was less regular. Clark grabbed the cape of the vigilante who was trying to flee, and turned towards him, still his slight smile on his lips. Bruce was a little bit upset and there was a blush on his cheeks. Clark moved closer to him and put an arm around his waist, their noses almost touching, the blush intensified and Bruce stammered a few words. Clark tightened his hold and began to levitate.

 

"I checked, I'm your only way to get back to Gotham. Victor takes care of Barry and Diana of Arthur. Unless you want to walk in on foot.'' Clark said, passing his arms under the black cloak and legs to hold Bruce like a bride

 

Bruce stammered again his discomfort and his blush intensified. Clark thought he should have gone a little more quietly, but he was hurry to return to Gotham to finally visit the famous Batcave. Once at the Lake House, he thanked Alfred for letting him in, and letting him borrow Bruce's clothes, slightly larger than himself. Bruce had also changed, Clark noted the presence of dark circles bigger than before Doomsday. Clark quickly realized that Bruce was spending more time out at night and less in bed, probably to try to excuse his past actions. Clark ironed an arm around Bruce's waist and kissed him, trying to make him understand that he forgave him. He tightened his grip a few seconds later, enjoying Bruce's extremely red face.

 

"I forgive you everything you did." Clark said holding Bruce against his chest

 

"I... I... Clark..." Bruce murmured

 

Tears began to flow on Wayne's cheeks, and Clark took pleasure in wiping them, before squeezing him harder. Forgiveness was not difficult to obtain.

 

The End


End file.
